


Always Second

by ShizukaHanagawa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHanagawa/pseuds/ShizukaHanagawa
Summary: Emperor Eye meets Queen's Decree in this story of you and Akashi. No matter what you do, Akashi has always been in that number one spot that you desperately want to touch, even if only once.His Emperor Eye is absolute, except when faced with your Queen's Decree, an intense gaze that forces your foes to see the consequences of their actions as soon as they look into your eyes.Will these two powerhouses ever compromise?





	1. Chapter 1

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I sighed as I sat at my desk. I put my hands in my lap and sighed, pulling on the hem of my grey skirt.

“I can’t understand this, Seijuro.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s easy, (f/n).” I bit my lip as tears began to form in my eyes, my frustration growing more and more by the second.

“I don’t understand this!” I yelled. The room grew quiet. It was only Seijuro and I in the room. His eyes widened before softening. He grabbed my hands and rubbed them gently with his thumbs.

“I’ll help you, (f/n).” I looked up at my longtime boyfriend, Akashi Seijuro.

We met at Teiko and were immediately drawn to each other, resulting in our now four year relationship. Yes, I had been there through the transformation of Seijuro. I had witnessed how cruel he had become, how much he demanded to be first at everything, how he would exert his authority over everyone. Even though I witnessed everything, I stayed. He wasn’t much of a threat to me, seeing as I was second in our year, right behind Seijuro. However, I was beginning to wonder if I stayed because I loved him, or because I am the only person capable of restraining the cruel Emperor that lies beneath the pair of ruby red eyes that look into my grey ones. Maybe it was both of those reasons? I didn’t care. I felt safe with him, and he never once raised his voice at me, even when I gave him reason to by acting like a brat. I watched as he picked up the pencil again, and began to explain the stupid pre-calculus problem to me again.

“In  this problem, you’re looking for the asymptotes.” I watched as his hand slid over to a piece of paper on the other side of my desk. “You’re going to use this formula to find it.” I stared in awe.

His sleeves were rolled up, his tie loosened, and the way he looked. He looked relaxed. He didn’t look like his father right now, and man was this freaking hot. My eyes scanned over every inch of him I could see, and my ears listened to his sophisticated, deep voice talk as he explained the problem to me again, but I paid no attention to the problem. Heck, what was missing one problem going to hurt? His red eyes peered up at me.

“Do you understand it now, (f/n)?” A blush crept over my cheeks and I nodded.

“Yes. Thank you, Seijuro.” We both stood, putting away papers and grabbing our bags. I pulled down the back of my grey skirt and adjusted my black button-up shirt and grey bow before slipping on my grey jacket. I watched as Seijuro fixed his grey tie and put on his black jacket as well.

“Are you ready, (f/n)?” I nodded and he gently took my hand, before pulling me into the hallway as we walked towards the gym.

~~~

I sat on the bleachers and watched as the Rakuzan team practiced.

“What are you doing?” Seijuro yelled. My head snapped to where Hayama and Mibuchi were grabbing water to drink. My eyes quickly scanned over the rest of the team. They were thirsty. I jumped from my position and grabbed the water bottles.

“Seijuro, I do believe that they are thirsty. Maybe a break would do some good?” I asked Seijuro.

“We take breaks when I say we do. This does not involve you, (f/n).” I raised an eyebrow as I continued to hand the other players water bottles.

“Everyone works better when they are hydrated. You would like perfection, wouldn’t you, Seijuro?” I narrowed my eyes as I handed him a water bottle as well.

“Are you defying me, (f/n)?” he asked deeply. I shuddered at his tone.

“Of course not, Seijuro. I’m simply offering advice.” I gently pushed the water bottle towards his mouth. I quickly looked over my shoulder and saw that everyone else was very grateful for my interference. I gathered the water bottles from everyone and walked over to my original place.

“(l/n)-san, you do a good job at keeping Akashi-kun under control. How do you do it?” I smiled at the coach, Shirogane Eiji.

“Seijuro won’t lose his cool with me. I’m the Queen, I can get away with defying his orders.” He nodded and quickly looked over at Seijuro and the team that appeared to look better. I sighed in content as the team performed better.

 

Seijuro was going to be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I shortened this a lot... The names of the people are actually really important because they will come up in future chapters... 
> 
> Enjoy!

*Seijuro’s POV*

 

I looked to my left and looked to my right. The Secretary of the Student Council, Kimichi Natsuka, sat on my left and the Vice-President, (l/n) (f/n), sat on my right. We had arrived early, getting paper work ready for the meeting.

“(f/n),” I called.

“Yes, Seijuro?”

“Do you have the attendance records?” She nodded and handed me the records. “It appears that the class representative from class 2-B hasn’t been showing up lately… Has she contacted you, (f/n)?”

“No, she hasn’t. I do believe that they are sending another representative instead.” I nodded in response and watched as all the officers and class representatives walked in and took their seats. (f/n) stood up.

“If everyone could please stand,” she said. Everyone stood and bowed before sitting down again. (f/n) then grabbed a clipboard.

 

“We will now go through attendance,” she said. “President Akashi Seijuro.”

“Here,” I commented. She put a check next to my name and continued moving down the list.

“Vice-President (l/n) (f/n).” I watched her eye twitch as she had to call her name even though she was obviously here. Another check.

 

“Secretary Kimichi Natsuka.” My eyes trailed to the girl with purple hair and blue eyes.

“Here,” Kimichi said.

 

“Treasurer Kodoba Ryu.” My eyes then landed on a man with red hair and green eyes.

“Here,” Kodoba said.

 

“Auditor Watanabe Tetsuro.” My eyes found a man with pink hair and purple eyes.

“Here, Vice-President,” Watanabe replied.

 

“Public Relations Officer Tachibana Mayumi.” She had brown hair and bright yellow eyes.

“Here, (l/n)-san,” Tachibana said.

 

“Sergeant-at-Arms Kobayashi Kyoya.” He had black hair with red eyes.

“Here, Vice-President,” Kobayashi said.

 

(f/n) sighed as she turned the page.

 

“Class 3-A representative Yamamoto Aika-senpai.” Yamamoto-senpai had purple hair and grey eyes.

“Here, Vice-President,” Yamamoto-senpai said.

 

She quickly finished all the third year class representatives before moving on to the second years.

 

“Class 2-A representative Ono Yasuo-senpai.” Ono-senpai had white hair and brown eyes. This attendance was boring, but it played an important role as fights usually occur between us all during these meetings.

“Here, (nickname)-chan,” Ono-senpai said. My eyes narrowed on him. He was known to fawn over (f/n) ever since he first laid eyes on her.

 

“Class 2-B representative Ito Chika-senpai.” It was quiet in the room. (f/n) looked up and looked towards the seat where Ito-senpai was supposed to sit. There was a girl with blue hair and pink eyes.

“What is your name?” I questioned the said girl.

“My name is Kinjo Haruka. I am filling in for Ito Chika-senpai. Ito-senpai is in the hospital due to surgery.” (f/n) wrote her name down on the paper.

“We will need to visit Ito-senpai, Seijuro,” (f/n) said to me.

“Of course. We will also send a card.” (f/n) cleared her throat again and turned her attention back to the paper.

“Class 2-B representative Kinjo Haruka-senpai.”

“Here, Vice-President,” Kinjo-senpai said.

 

“Class 2-C representative Mori Hinata-senpai.” Mori-senpai was rather small with pink hair and red eyes.

“Here,” Mori replied.

 

“Class 2-D representative Nakajima Hiroko-senpai.” Nakajima-senpai smirked at (f/n). He had brown hair with smoldering hazel eyes.

“Here, Vice-chan,” Nakajima said.

 

“Class 1-A representative Maeda Haruhito.” Maeda was in the same class as (f/n) and I. He had blonde hair and black eyes.

“Here, (l/n)-san,” Maeda said.

 

Again, she went through the entire list of all the first years.

 

“Class 1-D representative Fujiwara Masaomi.” Fujiwara had red hair and orange eyes and waved his hand to let her know that he was there. (f/n) sighed as she finished the extremely long list.

“The meeting will now begin,” (f/n) said before sitting down.

 

“President Akashi, the Spring Festival is planned for two weeks from now. What are we planning on doing?” Yamamoto-senpai asked. I bridged my fingers together.

“What would you all like to do?” Everyone looked around.

 

“I would say we all do something different!” Ono-senpai said. For the first time in a long time, we all agreed that each class representative would pick for their class and student council would be in charge of running the dunk tank.

“Well then, since everything has been decided, I am going to dismiss this meeting,” I said.

~~~

The meeting had ended around two hours ago. (f/n) got off the desk and fixed her shirt and her skirt.

“Seijuro, you couldn’t wait until we got to my house?”

“Of course not. Ono-senpai obviously likes you. You need to know that you are my Empress, my Empress dressed in scarlet. You need someone that makes your features stand out, his white hair does nothing for you.” I wrapped my arms around her waist before placing a kiss on her lips.

“Seijuro, you are going to be late for basketball practice.” I sighed as I grabbed her hand.

“Are you able to walk decently enough without any problems?” Her legs shook slightly, but eventually stopped shaking.

“I believe you over-did it this time, Seijuro.”

“Is that so?” I asked. She nodded and placed her head on my chest.

“Yes. I’m tired.” I scooped her into my arms and walked to the gym.

“Don’t worry, (f/n). You can sleep all you want.”


	3. Chapter 3

*Seijuro’s POV*

 

I was practicing in the gym with the other basketball players. I looked over to the bleachers, but (f/n) was not there. I growled in annoyance. Suddenly, the gym doors opened and in walked (f/n) with Ono-senpai, Kinjo-senpai, and Fujiwara. The four were in deep conversation. I froze in my spot as I heard (f/n) laugh in response to something Fujiwara said.

“Akashi, are you okay?” I focused on Nebuya in front of me.

“Yes, I am fine.” My eyes narrowed slightly and the gym grew cold.

“I’ll see you all tomorrow. We’ll finish discussing all the details then.” (f/n)’s voice echoed in my mind over and over again.

“Practice is over. Get out of the gym.” The others looked at me, shocked that I would end practice early. I turned to the coach.

“I’m ending practice early today.” He nodded and walked out of the gym.

“Make sure you lock everything.” I nodded and turned to the rest of the players.

“Shower and immediately go home.” They didn’t hesitate at my command and rushed into the locker room. I then looked over at (f/n). Her eyes widened as she saw my Emperor’s Eye was fixated on her. She immediately looked away from me and gripped her jacket tighter to her body. It was only (f/n) and me in that gym and she knew I was in a mood.

~~~

(f/n) was spending the night at my house. It was too dark to for her to take the train back to her house, so I wanted her to stay with me.

She sat on my bed as I showered once again before changing into a pair of shorts. I heard her open a drawer and pull out one of my t-shirts. The room went quiet before I heard her open another drawer on the other side of the room. It must have been the drawer that had extra clothes for her. I walked out of my bathroom and sat on the bed as it was her turn to shower. I lied down on the bed, thinking about the events from earlier. She had finished her shower and walked out of the bathroom in only my t-shirt and her pair of panties. Her hair was dripping wet and she had a towel in her hands. I sat up and motioned for her to come sit on the bed in between my legs. She did so, and I took the towel from her hands and helped her dry off her hair. I grabbed the brush she had and ran it through her now dry hair. When I had finished, I put the towel and the brush away. I took my spot behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, my head nestled in the crook of her neck. I inhaled her scent of cherry blossoms and white lilies.

“(f/n), you know that I love you, right?”

“Yes.” I moved her hair to her other shoulder, offering me her neck.

“Would you mind telling me what happened during practice today?” My hands slipped under the shirt, my fingers running over her stomach lightly.

“I had a meeting with Fujiwara, Kinjo-senpai, and Ono-senpai.” At the mention of Ono-senpai, my fingers dug slightly into her soft skin.

“What about?” I asked as I placed a kiss on her neck, dragging my teeth over the soft skin every once in a while.

“I can’t tell you, Seijuro.” I froze slightly.

“And why is that, (f/n)?” My hands trailed up to her generous breasts. The skin was so soft and I could barely fit her large breasts into my hands. Her breath hitched slightly.

“Seijuro, don’t do this please. It’s a surprise for the Spring Festival.” I hummed slightly.

“Oh really? Then I shall leave that subject alone.” She sighed and leaned her head back against my shoulder as a soundless moan escaped her lips.

“Then what is it that made you laugh once you reached the gym?”

“Seijuro, please let this go. Nothing happened.” I rolled her nipples between my fingers.

“That wasn’t my question, (f/n).” She was panting.

“It was a joke about how Fujiwara was going to name the food for his class’ café.”

“Is that all, (f/n)?” She whimpered in response to me.

“I want you to stop talking to Ono-senpai and Fujiwara. You’re allowed to talk to Kinjo-senpai under my supervision.” She pulled away from me, looking at my form with anger in her (e/c) eyes.

“I refuse, Seijuro.” My eyes widened.

“Are you defying me?” Her eyes hardened.

“Are you questioning me, Red Emperor?” My Emperor Eye looked straight at her.

“Yes I am, (f/c) Queen.” I stood from the bed and peered down at her.

“You are my Empress! I couldn’t give a damn if you are the (f/c) Queen! You will become the (f/c) Empress draped in scarlet.”

“I will not sacrifice bonds just to make you happy. I am always, always, second to you. When will I ever be put first?” I walked towards her, she had her back against the wall. I trapped her in between my arms, one on either side of her head.

“I am absolute. My orders will be followed.”

“No. When it comes to the Student Council and Class Representatives, they are the only friends I have other than the basketball team. I refuse to let you cut off connections that I hold precious to me.” Her (e/c) orbs pierced mine. They were a darker shade, meaning that her Queen’s Decree was lying in wait.

“Is that it? You know that Ono-senpai likes you. I hate seeing someone fawn over what is mine!”

“Do you think that I’m that stupid enough to accept his advances?” For once, I was quiet. “If that is what you think, then I will be on my way home.” Her eyes narrowed and she tried to slip away from me. I wrapped an arm around her waist, finally realizing that her Queen’s Decree was working.

“Don’t leave me, (f/n).” I peered into her eyes with two red eyes instead of heterochromatic eyes. Her grey eyes began to lighten.

“I apologize for my actions, (f/n). I will bow down to your decree.” She put a hand on my cheek and smiled at me.

“Thank you, Seijuro.” I captured her lips in a kiss.

“Don’t get too used to ordering me around, (f/n).” She laughed softly.

“Yes, Seijuro.” I hooked my thumb into the elastic of her panties and began to pull them down.

“Can we finally go to bed?” I asked. She laughed again and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I sighed as I sat on the bed. I heard a little bell and felt the weight of my cat jump on to the bed. I turned around to look at the grey short-haired cat that was on my bed.

“Gin, I thought you were on your bed?” I questioned the male cat only to have him yawn in my face. I gently pet his head and gave a small smile.

“I know. I miss Seijuro too, but we have to wait. He’s putting together the building where our business will be at.” I grabbed the cat and lied on my back on the red bed. “But I’m sure Daddy will be home soon, Gin.” The cat purred at how I comforted him.

So what was going on?

Seijuro and I had graduated as number one and number two from Rakuzan High around two months ago. Mr. Akashi, Seijuro’s father, gave Seijuro the business that was based in Kyoto. It was the main branch, of course, with all the other branches coming to Seijuro to make any final decisions. Seijuro and I thought it would be a good idea to combine the music producing company I had with the long standing business of Akashi Corporations, which had a large range of items such as toys, books, medical supplies, etc. There was a knock on my door.

“Miss (f/n), Mr. Akashi has asked for us to run a bath for you in the onsen. It is ready for you now.” I smiled. It was the head maid, Mika.

“Thank you, Mika. I will be there shortly.” Mika’s footsteps retreated from the door and I walked to the onsen, Gin behind me. I changed out of my clothes into a towel. Once I was in the water, I set the folded towel on the ground next to the water, which Gin then sat on. I closed my eyes and sank deeper into the hot water. I felt the water shift slightly and heard another person sigh. I opened my eyes and saw Seijuro on the other side of the water.

“Welcome home, Seijuro.” The corner of his mouth pulled up slightly, to form a half smile. “How was your day?” I asked as I moved from my position to his, sitting in his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

“It was very stressful, (f/n).” He rest his head on my shoulder.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Seijuro. Are you sure that you don’t want me to go with you tomorrow?”

“I need you to stay here. There’s a bunch of guys that are dying to meet you. I’ll take you the day it finishes.” I ran my hands through his hair and sighed.

“When will that be?” I asked in his ear.

“In two days. Tomorrow you will go with me to Rakuzan as well. We have a sponsorship and donation tomorrow.” I nodded and continued to cuddle with Seijuro.

We remained like this until I heard Seijuro curse under his breath.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?”

“Your cat is batting at my head because I’m holding you.” I looked up and saw Gin trying to hit Seijuro’s head. I held out a hand to the cat.

“Gin, don’t be mean to Seijuro.” The cat purred as he rubbed against my hand and eventually left the onsen seemingly content.

“I don’t know why I got you that cat…” I pressed a kiss on his cheek.

“Because you know that I love cats and I kept begging you to get me one.” Seijuro laughed lightly.

“That’s true.” I got off of Seijuro’s lap and grabbed the towel.

“Let’s go inside, Seijuro.” He nodded and wrapped the towel around himself.

“Oh, (f/n),” Seijuro called. I turned around and looked up at him.

“Yes?”

“You do know that we aren’t going to sleep, right?” I blushed as Seijuro wrapped his arms around my waist.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like your boyfriend is happy to be back at the High School. Was it the good news getting to him or was it literally seeing how everyone admired him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it and I did it! Chapter five is here!

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

The alarm went off in our room, which Seijuro slapped off the stand.

“Seijuro, you shouldn’t do that…” I complained as I sat up. Seijuro opened one eye to look at me and shrugged.

“The damn thing was annoying.” I placed a kiss on his cheek and walked into the bathroom.

“Don’t we have that event at Rakuzan?” I asked as I started the shower.

I heard Seijuro get out of bed and stretch. I quickly showered and brushed my teeth, allowing Seijuro the opportunity to use the bathroom as well. I went to our closet and pulled it open, looking at my suits and dresses.

“Seijuro, what color are you going to wear today? I can’t decide…” I slipped on a bra and a pair of panties and sighed as I looked over the color choices.

“What about the white suit?” Seijuro asked.

“That one looks good if I have my hair in a ponytail.”

“So what are you going to do with your hair?” Seijuro rummaged through the closet and picked out a black suit with a blue shirt.

“I’m going to curl it.” Seijuro looked over the choices.

“Go for the grey suit with a white shirt.”

I nodded and slipped on the lower-thigh length skirt of the grey suit. I pulled on the white button-up shirt and tucked it seamlessly into my skirt. I slipped back into the bathroom to curl my hair, put make up on, and then pulled on the grey coat to the suit. Seijuro was putting on his shoes while I was looking for mine.

“Your grey heels are over here, (f/n).” I blushed and quickly put them on. “Ready?” Seijuro asked. I nodded and we set off for Rakuzan.

~~~

I stood on the stage next to Seijuro as we looked out at the student body bellow us. I wasn’t surprised that the second and third years knew who Seijuro and I were, seeing as we only graduated only a few months ago.

“(f/n)-sama!”

“It’s the Red Emperor!”

“Akashi-sama!”

“It’s the (f/c) Queen!” The principal walked on the stage and everyone quieted down.

“Students of Rakuzan, I would like to introduce to you Akashi Seijuro of the Akashi Corporation and (l/n) (f/n) of the (l/n) Productions. As many of you know, Akashi and (l/n) graduated a few months ago as number one and number two in their year.” The principal then motioned to us. “Please welcome, Akashi-san and (l/n)-san.” I walked to the podium with Seijuro and stood by his side.

“Hello, everyone. (f/n) and I are here for two prime directives: sponsorship and donation.” Seijuro went on to talk into detail about the Akashi Corporation and the (l/n) Productions. Eventually, Seijuro allowed me to take over the podium. A smile was on my face as I looked into the sea of students.

“Hello! I am (l/n) (f/n), otherwise known as the (f/c) Queen of Rakuzan. Seijuro and I have invested much of our time into this school and we know every inch that lies within the school limits. Our companies are rather profitable, so it only seemed fair for us to give back to the school, the faculty, and the students. Our sponsorships will be given to the male’s basketball team, to the female’s soccer team, and to the student council. We will also donate fifty thousand dollars to this school to further the education of the students. Akashi and I wanted to show everyone that was a year or two below us, that it’s not impossible to run two of the biggest corporations found in Japan! I encourage you to continue your studies, and to never give up hope!” The students clapped and I jumped slightly when I felt Seijuro wrap an arm around my waist.

“Also, since we are combining our corporations, we will be hiring. If you are interested, stop by the Akashi Corporation’s main building. It will be fully functioning in five days,” Akashi said. I sent him a smile and we walked off the stage.

“You’re very happy, aren’t you, Seijuro?” He sent me a small smile.

“How could you tell?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seijuro's beyond stressed right now...

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I dressed in the white suit with the skirt, my hair pulled into a high straight ponytail.

“Your hair is getting long, (f/n).” I looked over my shoulder and saw Seijuro staring at me. I smiled and slipped on a pair of white heels.

“You don’t like it?” He ran his fingers through my hair.

“I’m just not used to seeing your hair reach your waist when you have it in a high ponytail.”

“We’ll see how long it is later today. If it’s too long I’ll cut it.” Seijuro fixed his red tie against his dark blue suit.

“I would rather not bring you while they are putting finishing touches, but you don’t want to be home any longer, do you?”

“You know me so well.” I heard a soft meow. “Later on this week, can we get another kitten? Gin is lonely.” Seijuro looked at me.

“That cat already hates me, (f/n).”

“Let’s get him a buddy so he won’t hate you.” I pet Gin and looked at Seijuro. “Shall we go?”

~~~

I walked through the tall building and noticed that in Akashi’s office, there was a large desk suitable for two people to sit in at the same time. The color scheme of the room was red, black, and (f/c).

“Seijuro, I love it!” I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. I then began to look at the smaller items in the room while Seijuro talked to a few other people. I hadn’t noticed that Seijuro left, leaving me with an unwanted visitor.

“Excuse me.” I quickly turned around and saw one of the movers. He had a disgusting smirk on his face as he looked me over.

“Can I help you?” He moved closer to me, his hand out-stretched. I held up my hand, forcing him to stop.

“You’re way too beautiful to be here by yourself. I thought I could keep you company?” My gaze hardened.

“No thank you. I’m content being alone. Please leave.”

“Come on babe, don’t be like that. I’m pretty sure you always wanted to have sex in the office of your boss, am I right?” I tilted my head up, narrowing my eyes at the man.

“You are twice my age. Why would you think that I would ever have relations with someone like you?” His smile faltered.

“You’re quite the bitch, you know that.”

“You should leave before I declare a decree.”

“A decree?”

“If you don’t leave right now, you’ll suffer consequences of your future actions.” My eyes flashed, which was enough to scare the man, and immediately, the man fell to his knees.

“But how…”

“Have you ever heard of the (f/c) Queen of Rakuzan?” He nodded.

“Her name is (l/n) (f/n).”

“Welcome to my office that I share with Akashi Seijuro.” His eyes widened and he immediately bowed, begging for my forgiveness. I sat on the desk and crossed my legs and my arms. Suddenly, my eyes were locked with Seijuro’s.

“What’s going on here?” he asked. I pointed to the man in front of me.

“He almost sexually assaulted me.”

“That explains why your Queen’s Decree is on…” Seijuro then focused on the man on the floor. “Get out of this building. If I see you on these premises again, you will see her decree come true.” The man rushed out of the room, leaving just Seijuro and me.

“Tomorrow, we are meeting everyone.”

“What for?” I asked.

“They are having promotions and they need us there.” I sighed.

“So what are we doing on Saturday?”

“We work on hiring.”

“Hiring is supposed to take place on Monday.” Seijuro sighed and looked over at the calendar on the desk.

“So if we have Monday for hiring, what do we have for Tuesday?” Seijuro asked.

“Tuesday is a transitional day. That’s when we start all the training.”

“What about Wednesday?”

“Wednesday is a free day. Thursday we have a partnership proposal,” I said.

“Friday?” I looked at Seijuro.

“That’s our anniversary.” He ran a hand through his hair.

“Saturday?”

“Free day but the hours are cut short. We’ll be here from 10 a.m. to 2 p.m.”

“Sunday?”

“We don’t work on Sundays,” I said. Seijuro sighed. “You need a break, Seijuro. Come on, let’s get the other kitten.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Want a lemon? Just ask. I'll be more than happy to write whatever you guys want!
> 
> Enjoy!

*Seijuro’s POV*

 

We barreled through the door of our house, tired from the work of today. I had no idea that (f/n) could handle over 100+ applicants in one day, but my head was splitting. I slipped off my shoes and placed them next to (f/n)’s heels.

“Go ahead and change clothes real quick, Seijuro. I’ll make you some tea and we can relax for a few hours before we go over the partnerships that are piled up, okay?” I hummed in response and made my way upstairs, walking past the two sleeping cats that were curled up on their bed. How lucky they were… I stripped out of my suit and changed into a regular shirt and shorts before walking downstairs and plopping myself down on the couch.

“Here, Seijuro.” (f/n) put the tea in front of me and ran her hand through my red hair. “I’ll be right back okay? I’m going to change out of these clothes.”

She walked up the stairs soundlessly, like she was made out of air. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the back of the couch, relishing the quiet that was surrounding me, until I felt a hand slip up my shirt. I raised an eyebrow, still keeping my eyes closed.

“I thought we did this in the morning? Can’t get enough of me, huh?” There was slight movement and I could feel her hair brushing against my neck.

“Of you, Seijuro? Never,” she whispered in my ear. A slight smile graced my lips as I slightly opened my eyes to peer at the beautiful girl in front of me. She was wearing a white tank top with no bra under it and a pair of red panties.

“Are you sure you should be wearing this with the maids still in the house?” I asked as I ran a hand up her arm.

“Well, Mr. Seijuro, it looks like I planned farther ahead of you than I thought. I asked them to pick up dinner and be out of the house by 5:00, the latest.”

“Is that so?” I asked, knowing exactly where this was going. (f/n) nodded, her hair framing her face perfectly with every nod.

“I’ve done a lot of paperwork as Vice President at Rakuzan so the 100+ applicants that we had today was nothing, but it tired you out. Should I reward you for your hard work?” she asked as she bit at my collar bone.

“Do you believe that I deserve a reward?” I asked as I pulled her into my lap, my palms suddenly itching, wanting to touch her bare skin. She ran one hand through my hair and the other up my shirt.

“I believe so, Seijuro.”

She captured my lips with hers in a forceful kiss, biting into my bottom lip. My hands tightened around her waist, pulling her down against my hips, hoping that the friction would get her to release my lip. I liked it, but as business professionals, you can’t have love bites visible. As intended, she let go of my lip only to recapture it. My large palm landed on her butt, the sound ringing throughout the front room, making (f/n) stop.

“Do you intend to embarrass me tomorrow?” I asked as I rubbed the spot where I had spanked her. The hand that was in my hair slid down to meet the one that was underneath my shirt.

“Of course not, Seijuro. I just got carried away.” I looked into her eyes and I could tell that she liked the smack to her butt that I just gave her, but she would never admit it. She moved to her knees on the floor, palming me through my shorts. Her fingers slipped under the waistband, but I stopped her.

“Use your hand.”

She nodded and rubbed me through my shorts, my head snapping back at the pleasure. (f/n) hummed as her other hand skillfully cupped my balls through the fabric of the shorts. She massaged and pumped me, knowing exactly what I liked before one hand slid into my shorts and her finger lightly ran over the slit on the head, making me grab her hand.

“You don’t like that?” she asked, her breasts pushing against my knee.

“Y-you know what happens if you do that…”

“Oh my, is my Seijuro stuttering?” she teased as she did it again. I growled and bucked my hips into her hands.

She only had to do that one more time and I would be done, so would these shorts. As if she had read my mind, she did it once more, making me finish in her hand. I breathed harshly as she climbed back into my lap, being careful to avoid putting pressure on my sensitive sex.

“Did you like your reward, Seijuro?”

“Oh you just don’t know what you have coming, you little minx.”

She moved her attention to my neck to ignore me, kissing and licking at the sensitive skin, making me have a deep growl. My hands moved from her lower half to the white tank top, rubbing and grabbing her breasts through the think fabric, making her shiver.  I continued to rub and pinch her nipples through the fabric, watching as the hardened buds grew and grew because of my touch.

“You like that?” I asked as she whimpered, thrusting her hips against me. She was desperate to feel any pressure against her clit.

Somehow, she managed to pull my shirt off my body, her nails scraping against my toned chest. I needed her. I needed to see my Empress in tears because of the intensity. I ripped the tank top and her panties off of her body before placing her on her back on the couch.

“I want you to sit right there and enjoy it. If your hands even touch me, I’ll stop, (f/n).” Her eyes widened as I lowered myself on to the ground, my face nearing her wet opening. I placed one finger in her mouth before flicking my tongue across her clit, watching as her hips jolted off of the couch, wanting more attention. I slid my tongue up and down her opening watching her face to see how much she liked it, and if I could keep going.

Fuck… she tasted so good.

I removed my finger from her mouth and slid it into her, watching as her back arched slightly off of the couch. I slid my finger in and out of her at a steady pace feeling how her walls clung desperately to my fingers. We were together for almost eight years and were having sex for four, and yet, she was still so tight. It drove me crazy. I slid in two more fingers, needing to prep her for what was coming, as I blew on her swollen clit making her yelp in pleasure. The bulge in my shorts ached painfully. She was so wet that I could just slide in and we could keep going, but I always made it a rule to please her first, not being selfish.

Her hands scrambled to grab one of the pillows on the couch as I increased the pace of my fingers, slowly registering how hot the room had become and how the scent of our sexes lingered in the air. I kept the pace of my fingers as I leaned up to place a kiss on her soft lips before trailing down a little and biting her nipple. I pulled back as a moan ripped through her throat, her body convulsing as her orgasm ripped through her body violently. My red eyes flickered up to hers, watching as they filled with tears. I removed my fingers and licked them as she opened her eyes. That was more than enough to prime her again. She was ready for more. I took off my shorts and rubbed my large length against her.

“You’ve done so well, (f/n). It’s time for me to reward you.” I slid into her slick warmth and groaned. She took me in so well, so tightly, that I had to catch my breath before continuing.

I pressed all the way into her, watching as her mouth hung open, her breathing labored. I leaned forward, kissing her as I slammed my hips into hers, most likely rubbing against her clit and causing friction. (f/n) choked down a moan and I took it as a cue to speed up. There was no way that she was going to hide her moans from me. That was not going to happen. My hips pressed against hers sharply and fast, needing to hear her moan loudly, needing to hear that moan echo around the house. I slipped a hand under her hip, changing the angle only to have another orgasm rip through her body.

“Right there, huh?” I asked as I continued hitting that spot, wanting to drag her orgasm out as long as possible. I captured one of her perky nipples in my mouth and sucked hard, hearing her moans increase greatly and her walls tighten again. Was this going to be her third? I continued my onslaught on her body before reaching up and rolling her other nub with skillful fingers.

“Count it, (f/n),” I demanded, knowing that she was on the edge again.

“Th-thre…” She seemed to be struggling. Maybe I should help her out. I slammed into her, going as deep as I possibly could, her lips pressing snug against my base, making her eyes roll back in her head.

“Three!” she moaned. Fuck, I’m not going to be able to keep this up much longer…

“Come on, (f/n). Give me one more my Empress. Just… one more…” I furiously rubbed her clit, needing to get her up there with me. She climbed again, being so sensitive to my touch.

“That’s it, (f/n). Come on!” I dug my nails into her hips, pulling her hips tightly against me as I emptied into her, while her nails dug into my back the fourth orgasm coursing through her body.

I lied down on her sweaty body, neither one of us wanting to move. The air smelled heavily of sex and I knew she was satisfied. Hell, I was more than satisfied.

“Seijuro…”

“Hmm?”

“Does your head still hurt?” (f/n) asked as she ran her hands through my sweaty red locks.

“No. I don’t think so.”


	8. Chapter 8

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I woke up to the sounds of bells ringing in the room. My eyes opened and I saw a grey cat and a small orange kitten jumping around the bed.

“Gin… Daidai… What are you guys doing?” The two looked over at me and then ran towards me. I pet both of them and cuddled with the two. “How do you like your little sister, Gin?” Gin looked over at Daidai and then nuzzled against her.

“I still can’t believe you named her Daidai.” I looked over at Seijuro.

“Daidai is another word for orange and she’s orange!”

“I still think it’s a stupid idea… Gin has his name because he’s almost silver.”

“You’re one to talk. ‘Aka’ means red and isn’t your hair red?”

“That’s a coincidence, (f/n).”

“Actually, no it’s not. ‘Ao’ means blue and Aomine’s hair is blue. ‘Midori’ means green and Midorima’s hair is green. ‘Kiiro’ means yellow and Kise has bright yellow hair. ‘Murasaki’ means purple and Murasakibara’s hair is purple. ‘Momoiro’ means pink and Momoi’s hair is pink. The only ones out of the Generation of Miracles that don’t have a name that matches their hair color are Tetsuya and me!” Seijuro glared at me.

“You do have a point…”

“So don’t make fun of Daidai’s name!” I rolled out of bed, with the cats following me. “When are you going to get out of bed? We need to meet up with everyone in four hours.”

Seijuro got out of the bed and immediately went to the shower. I pulled out a black and blue dress and looked for matching four inch heels. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed. My hair now reached my mid-thigh. I desperately need a haircut. Seijuro walked out of the bathroom and I immediately ran to the shower. Soon we both dressed and he looked over at me.

“You’re going to leave you hair down?” I nodded and looked over at him. He looked good, dressed in his black suit with a light blue shirt and black tie.

“Daidai, Gin, I’ll see you guys later.”

~~~

I stood with the Generations of Miracles in front of reporters and other observers.

“It is my pleasure to sponsor Murasakibara’s pastry shop, Kise’s piloting school, Aomine’s police training, Kuroko’s teaching degree, Midorima’s dream of going to medical school, and Momoi’s dream of going to business school. In doing this, we are not only supporting them, but we are supporting the community. My partner and I believe in giving back to the community and we hope that through our contributions, we can elevate the people of the community and better everyone.”

Seijuro continued to talk about the promotions as I zoned out. Eventually, it was over and I sat at a lunch table with everyone except Akashi.

“(nickname)-chin, you’ve grown nicely.”

“Thank you Atsushi. How have you been, guys?” Everyone was more or less doing well.

“Your boobs keep growing every time I see you, (f/n).” My eye twitched slightly.

“Thanks Daiki.”

“So how long have you been with Seijuro?” Satsuki asked. I sighed.

“We’re going on year number eight.”

“So where’s your ring? I’m more than sure that the two of you have more than enough money to throw a huge wedding,” Midorima said. I looked at my hand.

“That’s what I’m wondering…”

“Wait, Akacchi still hasn’t proposed?” I shook my head at Ryouta.

“I honestly don’t know if he wants to get married.

” “Have you asked him, (f/n)-chan?”

“I try, Tetsuya, but he doesn’t want to talk about it.” He nodded and looked at Satsuki.

“How about, Satsuki, Ryouta, and I take you out today? We’ll leave Shintaro, Atsushi, and Daiki to talk to Seijuro.” I smiled slightly.

“Sure.”

 

*Daiki’s POV*

 

The group left, leaving only me, Shintaro and Atsushi to talk to Seijuro. Eventually, Seijuro walked over and looked around.

“Where did the others go?” he asked.

“You might want to sit down, Akashi,” Shintaro said. Seijuro sat down and looked at us.

“I’m going to get straight to the point. Are you going to marry (f/n) or not?” I asked. His eyes widened slightly and then closed.

“This is not a matter I need to discuss with you all.”

“(nickname)-chin is growing very impatient. I think you should take her feelings into consideration,” Atsushi said.

“What exactly did she tell you?”

“She’s getting tired of waiting. It’s either you marry her, or she’s gone, nanodayo.”


	9. Chapter 9

*Seijuro’s POV*

 

I came home later that day and noticed (f/n) cuddled up on the couch, the cats curled by her feet.

“(f/n), is there something you want to tell me?” She shook her head and focused on scooping out the rest of her favorite ice cream from the container. “Are you sure, (f/n)?”

“Why are you asking, Seijuro?” I sat across from her and eyed her.

“I had a talk with Aomine, Midorima, and Murasakibara today after you left with the others.” She raised an eyebrow.

“Really?” I glared at her.

“Don’t play innocent, (f/n). I have given you every fucking thing that you wanted since you became my girlfriend. Why are you going to go behind my back and tell them that you don’t know if I want to marry you?” It was her turn to glare.

“Excuse me for wanting something more permanent, Seijuro. You know that my parents abandoned me and that I was basically adopted by the(l/n) family because they couldn’t have children. That kind of experience makes me wonder if you’re going to leave to. I want to get married, Seijuro.” I sighed.

“I don’t know if I want to marry, (f/n).” It was quiet in the room.

“I see.” (f/n) stood up and walked to the bedroom, the cats following her. I just screwed this up badly. I walked to the room and knocked on the door.

“(f/n), please open the door.” There was no answer from the inside of the room. She wasn’t crying. I heard the feint movement of blankets moving around on the bed, and two bells. She was going to sleep.

~~~

For the first time in our eight year relationship, we didn’t go to sleep on good terms. I walked out of the guest room and looked at the main bedroom. I wonder if she was even in there since we had interviews. I knocked on the door before opening it. She wasn’t here. For the first time in a long time, I dressed by myself and drove to work alone. I made my way into the office and saw (f/n) sitting at her half of the desk, files stacked with potential employees.

“Good morning, (f/n).” She didn’t look up at me, nor did she respond to me. She kept shifting through the files until she gathered them in her arms and walked out of the room to the conference room on the third floor.

“Akashi-sama, (l/n)-sama has requested that you meet her in the conference room on the third floor. Interviews will begin in ten minutes.” I thanked the employee and walked over to the elevator to go downstairs. I walked into the interview room and grabbed a cup of coffee. I sat down next to her and looked at the first applicant that walked in. It was a girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

“Please, have a seat,” (f/n) said. The girl sat down and crossed her legs.

“What is your name?” I asked.

“My name is Hitsuguya Miki.”

“So what about this company caught your attention? What are your skills?” (f/n) asked. Her voice was so cold. She either didn’t like this girl or she was mad that my presence was in the room with her. This was going to be a long day of interviews…

~~~

I walked into the house. It was quiet.

“(f/n)? Gin? Daidai?” I felt so stupid calling for the cats, but anything would work at this point. I heard no bells, no footsteps, only silence. I walked into our room and noticed something was off. I looked in the closet and the bathroom. All of her stuff was gone, including the cats. I had to call her, she probably wasn’t going to answer, but I at least had to try. The phone rang and rang, but she never answered.

“Mika, have you seen (f/n)?” I asked the head maid.

“Akashi-sama, (l/n)-sama came in earlier, but asked us not to bother her. We haven’t seen her since she first came in.” I sighed.

“Thank you, Mika. You all are excused for the rest of the day.” I walked into the room and sat on the bed.

 

Where did she go?


	10. Chapter 10

*Seijuro’s POV*

 

(f/n) hadn’t been in the house for almost a month. She hadn’t talked to me since the fight, but day after day she would show up to the office. She even missed our eight year anniversary. I walked into our office again and closed the door.

“(f/n).” Nothing. I leaned against the door, blocking the only escape route in this whole room. “You’re going to have to talk to me if you want to leave this room.” I rolled up the sleeves of my white shirt. Her (e/c) eyes pierced through me.

“What do you want?” she asked.

“Why did you move out?”

“That’s a stupid question, Akashi.”

“Don’t call me by my last name. Now tell me why you left.” She ran a hand through her hair. She finally cut it to her waist, it was no longer at her mid thighs.

“How would you feel if the person you’ve always put first, never thought of you? How would you feel if the person you spent almost a whole decade with, didn’t think that your relationship was good enough to make it permanent. Tell me how you would feel if the one person you thought would never abandon you, didn’t know if they wanted to marry you. It’s not exactly the best feeling in the world. So I left.”

“You could’ve talked it out with me, (f/n).”

“I’ve tried, Seijuro. I’ve tried on so many occasions, but I’m never your first priority. If you didn’t want to marry me, then you should have let me know.”

“We’re only 22, (f/n).”

“I want a family. I don’t have time to waste as my biological clock continues ticking. I realized that if you’re not going to take me into consideration, then there should be no relationship other than a professional one.” She’s seriously breaking up with me.

“How can you say that with such a serious face?” I asked.

“I’ve had two years to think about this, Seijuro. You truly don’t care about me.” She stood from her desk. “I can’t bring a child into this world, knowing that their father doesn’t care about me even though I give him everything.”

What…

“Don’t tell me that…” I started.

“I’m not sure if I am yet.” I ran my hand down my face before crossing my arms.

“What are you going to do if you are?” Her eyes left my figure and returned to the applicant files on her desk.

“I honestly don’t know… But right now, that is not the concern I have. I see problems with allowing that Hitsuguya-girl working for us.” I raised an eyebrow.

“What’s the concern?”

“I bumped into her in the hallway and she has a nasty attitude. She’s only here to get close to you, Akashi.”

“Does she have the necessary skills needed to work here?”

“Yes, she does. However, I don’t like her. I may probably be jealous, which may be clouding my judgement, but I’m trying not to let it.” I smirked slightly.

“You’re still jealous?” She looked up at me, annoyed with my plan of getting her to admit that she wanted me back.

“You don’t get over an eight year relationship within one month. If I did, I wouldn’t have agreed on merging the companies or even living with you until I moved out.” She did have a point. I opened my mouth to say something, only to be cut off by a knock on the door behind me. I turned around and opened it.

“Akashi-sama, (l/n)-sama, you have another partnership meeting in fifteen minutes.” I nodded and thanked the girl before turning my head to face (f/n).

“So are we going to go to the meeting or do you want to handle it since you’re in charge of the applicants and the partnerships?” She stood and stretched, her red top standing boldly against her white pant suit.

“You can come with me if you would like. This partnership is medical, which is in your field of expertise.”

“I think I’ll go with you.”

~~~

I scoffed at the attitude of the idiots in front of us.

“Excuse me, but a date with me is not part of the deal,” (f/n) replied.

“But you don’t have a ring, so the relationship must not be too serious! Come on, give us a chance!” the three men in front of us begged.

“Even if I was actually interested in any of you, I won’t risk my profession.” They sighed as they looked at each other.

“But-” the leader began.

“That’s enough. If you three insist on hitting on a woman, do it outside of a partnership deal, especially not when the two in front of you are a couple,” I spoke. I was really hoping that (f/n) would play along. I was really hoping…

“I believe that this partnership interview is over. I don’t have the capacity to sit here and listen to the nonsense that is being spouted, especially in front of my significant other. Consider the potential this partnership had, terminated and this interview over. Get out of my conference room,” (f/n) said as she stood, a glare forming. The three stood and somehow managed to stumble out of the conference room.

“You know, I remember when you were less scary,” I joked.

“I’ve always been this way, Seijuro.” Yes, she said my first name!

“I don’t quite remember you being so aggressive either. Perhaps I’m just imagining that my girlfriend was sweet and innocent?” She laughed.

“Innocent? With you? Of course not!” There she was. There was the (f/n) that had no walls or barriers with me; she was completely open.

“I have an idea, (f/n).”

“What would that be, Seijuro?”

“Let me take you out tonight. We can discuss all the issues we have concerning our relationship and the business and we can get everything settled. I really want you, Gin, and Daidai to move back into the house. I don’t like being by myself all the time.” She closed the file that was in her hand and turned to me.

“Okay. Pick me up at 7:30.”


	11. Chapter 11

*Seijuro’s POV*

 

I woke up the following day, my arms wrapped around another figure. I sat up slowly and saw the face, (f/n)’s face. I smiled to myself and lied back in the bed. So I had accomplished my goal of getting her back. She made it every obvious that she didn’t like how the arrangement was, and even expressed her jealousy to me about one of the applicants.

“Seijuro…”

“What is it?”

“I feel really sick…” she muttered.

I scrambled off the bed and pulled her with me, not wanting her to do whatever she needed to do, on the bed. We somehow made our way into the bathroom, and I pulled her hair back away from her face as she coughed up the contents of last night’s dinner. She didn’t drink and we had the same meal so that must mean…

“I’m pregnant…” she whispered.

~~~

“Are you sure that they’re going to move everything over to the house?” (f/n) asked as we sat in the waiting room of the hospital.

“Yes, (f/n).” She curled up next to me, her beige colored pant suit shifting along with her uncomfortable position. People were just looking at us, either thinking we were over-dressed for the hospital (which we were because we had to go to the business office immediately after) or because they had never seen a couple of professionals actually act like normal human beings. It was a toss-up.

“Akashi-sama and (l/n)-sama,” the nurse called out throughout the entire waiting room, much to (f/n)’s dislike. She groaned.

“Now everyone is going to start asking for advice and tips…” she whined. People stared at us, a few getting up to talk to us, but I quickly ushered (f/n) through the door and into the safety of the doctor’s office.

“Well, if it isn’t the power couple,” Midorima said.

“Hi, Shin-chan. Seijuro and I need your help.” Midorima pushed up his glasses and raised an eyebrow.

“What would that be, nanodayo?”

“I need you to see how far long (f/n) is,” I said. I have never seen his eyes go as wide as they did in that second.

“(f/n), you’re pregnant?” he asked.

“I don’t know for sure, but my body has been feeling a little off for some time. Could you check, Shin?” he nodded and motioned for her to lie back. He placed his hand on her stomach and began to feel around, stopping when he was above her hips.

“I’m not completely sure, but I feel something there. Let me get an ultrasound prepared.” He quickly gathered the necessary equipment and placed the cold gel on (f/n)’s stomach. “I thought so... From what I felt, there was something the size of a softball, but it’s your guys’ baby.” I looked at the ultrasound.

This kid had a big head. I have no idea where he got it from.

“So what does that mean?” I asked.

“That means that (f/n) is around four months pregnant.”

“How did you not notice earlier, (f/n)?”

“I still had periods. I honestly didn’t know!”

“I’ll write you a prescription and also prescribe some prenatal vitamins. If anything changes, call me, ok?” We nodded and left the office.

“Well… Four months,” I said, not really knowing where to go with this conversation. What the hell was I supposed to do? How was I supposed to father a child when my own father barely raised like a son instead of an asset? A felt a hand slip into mine.

“Seijuro, it’ll be fine. Don’t worry, okay?” I nodded slowly, trying to understand what she was saying and also trying to make myself relax.

This was a big turn in our lives.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mood swings are starting to kick in...
> 
> I think I'm going to end this story soon, but I don't know when....

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

“Seijuro…” I whined as I shook my boyfriend’s shoulder. We were sitting at our desk, my legs propped over his legs.

“What is it, (f/n)?”

“I’m hungry.” He sighed as he pushed his seat back from the desk and gently placed my feet on the floor.

“Put on your slippers and we’ll go to the dining area so you can get something to eat, okay?” I nodded and put on my slippers. I was wearing a dark blue pant suit with a light purple blouse, but I had on white slippers. How ironic. We walked out of the office and straight to the elevator. I was finally beginning to show at 4 months and two weeks. I had really strong stomach muscles. I held his hand as we went down the in the elevator, nervous.

“What’s the matter?” he asked. I looked up at Seijuro and shook my head.

“I actually have a tummy now. Your kid must have an awfully big head, Seijuro.” I watched as his eye twitched.

“He’s your kid too.” I raised an eyebrow.

“How do you know it’s a boy?” I asked. He shrugged and pushed my hair out of my face.

“What do you want to eat, (f/n)?”

“I want curry, pork cutlet, sushi, and steamed buns,” I said as we walked off the elevator.

“You’re not getting sushi. You’re pregnant, (f/n).” I literally forgot that you couldn’t eat sushi when you were pregnant.

“Right, right… Hmm, can you suggest something in place of the sushi?” I asked.

“How about Okonomiyaki?” Seijuro suggested.

“I think that’s a good idea!”

~~~

We were back in our office, plates of food stacked on the desk as we ate.

“Geez, I haven’t seen you eat so much before…”

“When you get to eat for two, I think this is a good thing!” Seijuro slurped down his ramen and sighed in content.

“You’re going to make me have a food baby, (f/n).” I smiled over at Seijuro, his red eyes locking with mine. I could tell he was still trying to process our current situation.

“What’s the matter, Seijuro?” He placed a hand on my cheek, his eyes taking in every detail.

“I’m still worried. I don’t want to mess this up, you know.” I placed a hand on top of his and kissed his palm.

“You will be fine. I promise.” He nodded, trying to reassure himself with my words. We both looked up when we heard our door close, no knocking or anything. I glared at the stupid girl in front of me. “What? Do you not know how to knock?” I asked, not happy that our private moment was so rudely intruded upon. Miki looked at me before turning her attention to Seijuro.

“Akashi-sama, your new product is here. Should I send the people up here or should I ask them to hold?” Miki asked.

“Tell them to hold. I don’t want them in the office with it looking like this. Also, Miki, I believe that (l/n)-sama asked you a question,” Seijuro said calmly, his hands together with his elbows on the table. Miki stared at Seijuro before looking at me.

“I apologize, (l/n)-sama.” She didn’t bow, but she looked me straight in the eye. My hands clenched, but were relaxed when Seijuro placed his hand on mine.

“Let’s not forget that (l/n)-sama is your boss as well. She owns 50% of the company just like I own 50% of the company. So do it again, but bow. Do not make eye contact with her.”

Miki bowed, her shoulders shaking in anger as Seijuro put her in place. Miki was nothing to this company with me. I hired her and I could fire her. She was only a floor secretary. I leaned over and pressed a button, signaling my top floor secretary to come to the office. She came quickly and bowed, her long light blue hair covering her face and her purple eyes.

“Hinata-chan, does your little sister still need a job?” I asked, Seijuro looking hard at Miki.

“Yes she does, (l/n)-sama.”

“Her name is Hitomi, correct?”

“Yes.” I stood from my desk, a hand on my swollen stomach, and smiled at Hinata.

“Well, we have an opening. Tell her to come by the office tomorrow. She’s hired.” Hinata’s eyes widened and she nodded, tears of joy in her eyes.

“Thank you so much, (l/n)-sama!” I shook my head and walked towards the girl, giving her a hug.

“It was no problem, Hinata-chan. Also, call me (f/n), ok?” Hinata nodded and left the office, leaving the three of us in the office. I stood off to the side of the office, looking at Miki. “So what are you still doing here?” The girl looked at me with shock in her eyes.

“I can’t leave this job,” Miki said.

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you disrespected me. I hired you and I can fire you if you don’t meet standards,” I said, my Queen’s Decree in effect. I knew what this stupid girl was going to do and so did Seijuro. Miki charged at me, only to be stopped by Seijuro grabbing her arm.

“I suggest that you don’t do that.” Miki looked up at Seijuro, confused.

“But everything that I’ve done is for you, Akashi-sama. Why won’t you look at me like you look at (l/n)?” Miki yelled.

“I have no relation to you. (l/n) is all I need. Now leave.”


	13. Chapter 13

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I was sitting across the table from Seijuro admiring the view from the skyscraper where we were having dinner. I reached for my cup of water, wanting to quench the thirst I had all day. It was tough, being a highly respected businesswoman that was pregnant and dating the son of the most strict businessman in all of Japan, but I was making it work.

“What’s on your mind, (f/n)?” I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the red head in front of me.

“Nothing, Seijuro. I just want to pop this kid out already. It’s too cold to keep wearing dresses to the office.”

He shook his head with a laugh, either not believing how well I was handling the pregnancy or the fact that it was cold. Honestly, even I don’t know.

“You don’t have much time left. Only two months,” Seijuro said as he cut into the steak in front of him.

“After six months, everything starts hurting. I just want him out!” I reached for my fork and picked up some of the grilled fish in front of me.

Things between Seijuro and I had grown quiet. It was awkward, but I knew he meant well. He just wasn’t used to the whole idea of having a family since he was deprived of one early on.

“Have you heard from the new partnership proposal?” he asked, changing the subject. I sighed lightly and pointed to the bag that sat next to him.

“All the details are in there. It’s a cement company that hopes we can help them brand and grow their business to all of Japan. They want to use us as a stepping stone for only five percent of their business.” Seijuro frowned.

“Have you tried to raise the equity?”

“Of course! I offered that we invest 300,000 for 25% of the business, but they countered with 300,000 for 6%. It’s a slap in the face if you ask me.”

“So why do we still have the proposal?” Seijuro asked.

“We need to dismiss it completely, Seijuro. That requires you being in the meeting as well.”

“I won’t be free for meetings for another two months, (f/n). I have the technical aspect of it all.”

“Seijuro, in two months I will be giving birth to your child. If anything, reschedule one of your meetings so we can handle this completely, or you have to tell the cement company that they have to wait another four to five months for an answer.”

“I don’t know why you have that horrid attitude today, (f/n), but I suggest that you get rid of it as soon as possible. You need to completely override the proposal.”

I looked at Seijuro, eyes wide. Just who the hell did he think he was? I’m the one that deals with all the paperwork in the business, but I’m still the co-owner. I can’t completely override the damn proposal. It puts the whole company at risk for a potential lawsuit.

“Please tell me you’re kidding right now, Seijuro… I’ve been working my butt off on all the paperwork, partnerships, sponsorships, employees, and maintenance for the entire main branch while also constantly communicating with the other branches. I don’t need your attitude right now.”

“I just don’t understand why you can’t override it completely!” Seijuro hissed. It was then that our eyes met, my (e/c) ones met one red and one orange eye.

 

It looks like the Emperor was back, and he was upset with even me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seijuro finally lets down his guard and lets you in, sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! It's finals week in the university so I'm struggling to put out anything...

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I sat up and looked to my left, noticing that Seijuro wasn’t in the bed anymore. I somehow got my frame out of the bed and waddled down the hallway, towards his office.

“Seijuro?” I called as I opened the door to his office.

“What are you still doing awake?” he asked.

“Why aren’t you in bed? It’s three in the morning.”

He never looked up from his papers, continually signing and moving papers as I stood in front of his desk. It was annoying to be so obviously ignored. I crossed my arms and looked at my long-term boyfriend.

“You’re not going to answer, Seijuro?” He sighed and looked up at me.

“What do you want, (f/n)?” My eye twitched and I turned around, going to leave the room.

“Forget it. I’ll go to Satsuki’s house. I don’t know why you’re so moody.”

I walked out of the room, only to be pulled back into the room by another hand. I looked up into Seijuro’s eyes and glared at him. He didn’t care though because he buried his head in the crook of my neck.

“Don’t leave me, (f/n).”

“I don’t understand why you’re acting like this, Seijuro. I have nothing but love you and you’re treating me horribly.”

His arms slithered around my hips, making me get closer to him. Well as close as a pregnant woman can get.  It was awkward, but I could tell he was trying to be comforting, which wasn’t the usual Seijuro, but at least he  was trying.

“You’ve been acting strange, Seijuro. I don’t know what to do anymore…”

He didn’t say anything, only held me to his body and rubbed my back with his palms.

Maybe he was under a lot of stress, but now was not the time to take it out on me or the baby. Maybe, just maybe, Seijuro needed a break.

“Just stay with me, (f/n).”

That was all that he told me that night.


	15. Chapter 15

*Seijuro’s POV*

 

I was in the Akashi Corp. office located in New York for a business meeting. (f/n) wasn’t able to come on the business meeting due to her being eight months and she could be due at any moment. Honestly, it was lonely without (f/n), but there was nothing either one of us could do.

“Mr. Akashi, we would like to show you the new items we have developed.” I looked over to my right and saw an average sized women with dark brown and large green eyes motion for me to follow her into the development room, which I followed.

The girl picked up a toy, probably an action figure, and began to push the four or five buttons that were found on the toy. It made a few noises and lit up, but it wasn’t something new or inventive. It had been done before and there was no way I was going to sell this with my company’s name on it.

“You don’t have anything else?” I asked.

“We do have two more products, Mr. Akashi. Right this way, please.” She moved over to another shelf.

On that shelf, there was a high heel that appeared to have a removal heel. This had already been done… What are they doing with the money that comes through this branch?

“Next.” The girl flinched and took me to the last item. This one seemed to have promise.

This seemed like some sort of monitor that was light weight and portable. Only thing is, I had no idea what it was.

“We heard that Ms. (l/n) was pregnant, so we came up with this. It’s a baby monitor that is able to send you information about the baby’s breathing, heart rate, the position the baby is in, and even send an ultra sound directly to the owner’s phone.” Finally, something I could put my name on.

“Throw away the other two developments and focus solely on this. This will be great for parents that are not able to have easy access to hospitals.” She nodded and I walked into the lobby area again.

“Mr. Akashi, Mr. Akashi! Ms. (l/n) has gone into labor!” a secretary yelled as she ran out of the elevator.

“What?” I hissed as I grabbed my coat from one of the other secretaries and turned towards the door, the other secretary following me as she handed me my plane ticket.

“We already got you a seat on the next plane leaving. Please hurry. It leaves in twenty minutes!”

~~~

*(Reader)’s POV*

“You’re doing great, (l/n)-san, just continue to breathe like that.” I smiled at the doctor and gripped Aomine’s hand tighter as a surge of pain went through my body.

I could hear yells going through the hospital and could hear someone stumble around before slamming open the door to my room. It was Seijuro. My eyes widened as his found mine.

“Seijuro…”

Without a moment of hesitation, Seijuro was by my side, talking me through the rough but rewarding procedure. Honestly, I was shocked that he had left his meeting in New York for me.

“How long have you been in labor for? I was on a seventeen hour flight,” Seijuro asked as he ran a hand through my messy hair.

“As soon as Aomine got me here, you were notified. So about seventeen hours.” I saw Seijuro flinch slightly.

“That is way too long, (f/n).”

“Oh, you’re telling me. Do you remember how long your mom was in labor with you, Seijuro?”

“Thirty-six hours…” I laughed slightly and held his hand again, another contraction coursing through me.

 

Hopefully this kid was ready to come out soon.


	16. Chapter 16

~3 years later~

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

“Mommy!”

“Yes, Sei?” I responded as I looked over my desk. There stood my three year old Akashi Sei, the spitting image of his dad.

“Daddy took Saya to get ice cream without me!” the three year old cried. I sighed and pushed my seat away from my desk before picking up the boy.

“Daddy and Saya are getting ice cream for us. Did you think that we weren’t going to get you ice cream?” I asked as I brushed away his tears.

“Yes…”

“Well, you thought wrong kid,” a deep voice said. Sei and I looked up and saw Seijuro and our one year old daughter Saya in the doorway to the office.

I took Saya from Seijuro and put her down in her play pen while the three of us were going over the ice cream.

“Have you been treating you Mom well, Sei?”

“Of course I have! Mommy loves me more than you, so I’ll take better care of her!” Sei yelled at Seijuro.

“Oh really?” Seijuro asked, a small smirk on his face as he walked over to his little twin.

“Yes! I’m going to be a better husband to Mommy than you are!” I rolled my eyes and watched the scene unfold between the two Akashi boys. This happened every single day…

“You see that ring on your mom’s hand? That means she’s mine forever, Sei. Besides, Mommy and I-”

“Don’t, Seijuro. He’s only three he doesn’t need to know that yet.” He shook his head with a smile as he walked over to the desk with me.

“Fine, fine, but I don’t like having to have a debate with my son about who is going to be a better husband, (f/n).”

“You know you love it, Seijuro.” We laughed and watched the two red haired children play in their area.

 

Well, I had to say, it was great to have Seijuro fight over me with our own son.


End file.
